Ultraviolet
by Narunaru'ttebayo
Summary: "Cos i know..one day you will shine..shine like an ULTRAVIOLET.. 'you will show your light,which is brighter then the ULTRAVIOLET.."


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pair : Sasuke. U 3 Hinata. H (Walaupun sebenernya author benci Hinata, sodara-sodara, benci Sakura juga,banget malah, Ino dikit, Tenten enggak. Oke, nggak tanya.) dan.. AU dong. **

**Summary : "**_Cos i know..one day you will shine..shine like an ULTRAVIOLET.._

'_you will show your light,which is brighter then the ULTRAVIOLET.."_

**Warning : OOC pada bagian Sasuke dan Sedikit Hinata (owo)"; gaje; alur kecepeten; Nggak nge-riview - Jangan harap bisa bisa, Mrs. Author-sama nggak akan rela, dan nggak ikhlas tentunya. (khu..khu)**

_Oke.._

_Inilah persembahan special, fic pertama saya-_

_ULTRAVIOLET_

Perlahan aku membuka mataku,lalu perlahan kubuka jendela kamarku. Sang mentari mulai muncul di ufuk timur bumi ini,menghapus semua kegelapan yang ada,melukiskan seberkas goresan jingga di langit kelabu. Pagi ini adalah awal dari hari istimewaku, tetapi hatiku tidak merasakan sedikitpun rasa gembira, melainkan rasa cemas dan gelisah. Bagaimana jika aku gagal? Bagaimana jika aku mengacaukan semuanya? Bagaimana jika mereka menertawaiku? Pikiran itu terus berkecamuk dalam hatiku,menghapuskan sinar indah di dalamnya.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana resistal pianoku akan berlangsung,ratusan penonton akan berkumpul hanya untuk melihat penampilanku. Harusnya aku bangga,menjadi pianis muda ternama. Tapi entah mengapa, perasaan gelisah ini terus menghantuiku. Entah mengapa pula aku yakin,sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Hinata,bangun sayang! Hari ini hari spesialmu kan?" Suara nyaring Okaa-san membuyarakanku dari lamunan panjangku. "_Okay,Okaa-san_. Aku akan segera turun." Kubuka pintu kamarku, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kusambar handuk dengan kasar dan langsung mandi. Selesai mandi kukenakan gaun berwarna Violet,gaun special yang dipesan khusus oleh Okaa-san hanya untuk resistal ini. Membuatku semakin takut akan mengecewakannya.

Aku menuruni tangga perlahan lahan, tampak Okaa-san yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untukku. Aku langsung duduk di kursi makan,melahap sarapanku tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. "Hinata sayang,ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu pucat? _" _Okaa-san bertanya gelisah _"_T-tidak papa, Okaa-san." kataku pelan.

Inilah Tokyo Theater,dimana aku akan unjuk gigi,mempertaruhkan harga diriku,mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku. Aku memasuki panggung dengan canggung, pikiran itu kembali muncul! Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi! Perlahan lahan keringat dingin mulai menetesi gaun Violetku. Tapi buru-buru kusirnakan perasaan itu,dan menarik nafas panjang,perlahan kupencet tuts piano itu,suara merdu pun mengalun indah. Aku tersenyum bangga,senyuman semu yang akan segera berakhir..

BRAK! Tiba-tiba aku jatuh,tergeletak lemah dilantai panggung. Keram lagi? Batinku sedih. Tanganku tiba-tiba keram,tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Aku pun jatuh di lantai,mataku tidak dapat dibuka, rasanya seperti mau mati saja! Cemoohan dari penonton dan sorak sorai penuh ejekan tidak aku hiraukan,kepalaku sakit sekali,tetapi hatiku lebih sakit. Sial sekali.

"Lihat sayang,dia bangun..Terimakasih Kami-sama!" Okaa-san langsung memelukku yang baru saja sadar dari pingsan ku. "D-dimana ini?" tanyaku pelan, "Di rumah sakit,sayang.." Tou-san menjawab perkataanku tersebut. Aku kembali mengingat kejadian itu,hal itu membuatku malu setengah mati. Aku tidak mau menyentuh pianoku sama sekali. Aku juga tidak mau berangkat ke sekolah ataupun keluar rumah lagi. Karena setiap aku melakukannya semua orang mengejekku,mencemoohku,dan menghinaku. Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini! Aku pun meminta Okaa-san dan Tou-san untuk pindah keluar kota. Meskipun agak berat hati mereka pun menyetujuinya. Kami pun pindah ke sebuah kota bernama Okinawa. Disana aku merasa aman dari cemoohan para 'mantan fans'ku. Well,aku merasa sedikit lebih tenang disini.

Disini aku dan keluargaku tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana berwarna putih,lumayan bagus juga sih..karena beberapa furniturnya di warnai sesuai warna kesukaanku,yeah..VIOLET.

"" suara bel berbunyi,aku pun segera memasuki kelas baruku,di sekolah baruku,_Sebuah Junior High School_ yang terletak di pinggiran kota sekolahku sedikit lebih menyenangkan dari sekolah lamaku yang Arghh menyebalkan. Aku melangkah memasuki kelas baruku yang terletak di lantai 2 tiba tiba BRUUK aku menabrak seseorang,dia membawa setumpuk kertas dan TADAAA kertas itu berceceran dimana-mana,aku segera membereskan kertas-kertas itu dan meminta maaf kepada anak laki-laki itu. Tapi anehnya dia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun,dia hanya melihatku seolah aku ini baru saja membunuh ibunya,agak ngeri juga sih. Aku hanya bisa memandang mata onyx yang besar dan mengkilap ,ehh sepeti kristal swarovski.

Akhirnya aku memasuki kelas baruku ini,dua puluh enam pasang mata menatapku tajam,aku jadi sedikit grogi. Oke, bukan sedikit, aku SANGAT GROGI. Aku pun segera duduk di bangku paling belakang sebelah kanan, jauh dari teman-teman -tiba seorang guru masuk ke dalam kelasku,yang baru kuketahui namnya Hatake Kakashi. Dia menyuruhku memperkenalkan diriku di depan kelas. Aku pun segera maju dan memperkenalkan diriku, "_K-Konichiwa_. Namaku Hinata Hyuuga. A-aku.." Dengan gugup aku memperkenalkan diriku, well, aku memang menjadi sangat pemalu dan payah sejak kejadian nista itu.

Belum selesai aku berbicara tiba-tiba pintu diketuk,dan masuklah seorang anak laki-laki.

Itu.. anak yang tadi pagi aku tabrak. "Maaf, Sensei_. _Saya baru merapikan kertas yang bapak suruh kemarin,terimakasih.'' Dia pun langusug duduk tanpa diperintah. Hatake Kakashi pun tidak mengatakan apa-apa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia lalu menyuruhku duduk walaupun aku belum selesai memperkenalkan diriku. Aku pun langsug duduk, dan mempersiapkan bukuku,dan _Good job! _Di hari pertamaku aku lupa membawa kotak pensil. Aku menoleh ke sebelah kiriku,anak laki-laki yang baru saja masuk kelas duduk disitu.

Aku pun memberanikan diriku meminjam bolpoin kepadanya. "M-Maaf, apakah saya bisa meminjam bolpoin anda _?_"dia hanya menoleh dan memberiku bolpoinya tanpa berkata apa-apa,apa dia ini bisu! Menyebalkan! "_Thanks_" aku berterimakasih hanya mengabaikanku seolah aku ini angin lalu,uhh!

Aku jadi penasaran apakah dia ini benar-benar bisu..eh? tidak mungkin dia bisu,jika dia bisu dia pasti tidak akan berbicara pada Kakashi sensei tadi. Dengan segenap keberanianku,aku pun memberanikan diri menyapanya "H-Halo.. Bisa saya tau nama anda_ ?"_dia pun menjawab dengan ketusnya "bukan urusanmu kan?" IHHH! Ingin rasanya aku membunuhnya sekarang juga,tapi apa yang aku lakukan? Aku hanya _tersenyum_ dan berkata "_Hai,_itu bukan urusanku" _IAM SUCH A LOOSER_ !

Aku mencoba mengabaikan anak aneh itu,kemudian aku mengambil I-pod ku dan mulai menyetel lagu favoritku,ehh..aku tahu ini perbuatan yang dilarang norma-norma!_ I mean.._ mendengarkan i-pod dikelas saat pelajaran itu dilarang di setiap sekolah yang masih normal kan! Tapi aku tidak peduli,inilah kebiasaanku sejak di _Elementary School._ Detik setelah itu aku telah larut dalam lagu yang aku setel itu..

"Maaf,aku hanya bercanda. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke,panggil aku Sasuke atau apalah terserah kamu." Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum dan berkata dengan manisnya kepadaku. EH? Aneh sekali,tadi bisu sekarang bisa ngomong,pikirku heran. "A-ah..keren" kataku sambil mencopot ear-phone Violetku dari telingaku. "Yahh.." jawabnya "Well,aku lihat kamu nyanyi-nyanyi sendiri tadi,hehe..kamu suka nyanyi?" tanyanya lagi dengan pertanyaan yang tidak nyambung sama sekali. Maksudku ayolah! Kita baru kenalan,harusnya dia tanya dimana alamatku or apalah? Tapi aku harus menjawabnya agar terkesan lebih sopan "Well..enggak juga. Aku lebih suka main piano tapi.." belum selesai aku bicara dia sudah memotongnya "WOWW! Aku juga suka piano_! Thats great man_!" katanya bersemangat "h-_hell yeah" _jawabku.

Mulai saat itu kami menjadi teman akrab,aku selalu datang kerumahnya untuk melihatnya bermain piano,tapi aku tidak pernah sama sekali menyentuh piano itu. Aku masih trauma dengan kejadian itu. Aku pun sudah menceritakan kejadian itu pada Sasuke,dan dia hanya tersenyum dan terus menyemangatiku agar kembali bermain. Sejenak aku pikir Sasuke hanya orang yang tidak banyak omong dan menyebalkan,juga kasar. Tapi setelah aku mengenalnya sebenarnya dia sangat baik dan well..menyenagkan!

Lalu kami pun sering membuat lagu bersama,mulai dari membuat lagu yang aneh-aneh dengan jurus pengawuran kami,hingga membuat lagu yang menyayat hati. Aku hanya membantunya membuat lagu daan membantunya menyusun chords piano tanpa pernah menyentuh pianonya,tapi setiap aku melihat Sasuke bermain piano,aku sangat ingin mencoba bermain juga,aku hanya terlalu lemah karena kenangan pahit itu.

"_Oh Ayolah Hinata,_cobalah bermain piano satu kali saja,aku penasaran apakah benar kamu bisa bermain piano?" Ejeknya suatu hari. "Eh –eh enak saja,gini-gini aku ini pemain piano yang handal" Kataku sambil menepuk dadaku bangga. "Eh jangan bangga dulu,mana buktinya?" balasnya."Be-Besoklah kapan-kapan kamu pasti akan melihatku main piano,camkan itu! Hahah" balasku tak kalah sengit. "Ya,aku janji suatu saat aku pasti dapat bermain piano lagi",kataku dalam hati.

"Hinata, Kamu suka warna violet ya ?" Dia menyenggol bahuku pelan dan bertanya padaku. "I-iya, kok kamu bisa tahu?" Jawabku gugup, bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku suka warna ini ? Ah, apa dia memperhatikanku? Aku kenapa? Kenapa aku berharap dia memperhatikanku? Ahh..."Tentu saja aku tahu.." Dia hanya bergumam pelan lalu terdiam lagi.

Kemudian Sasuke mengambil pianonya dan berkata,"Aku ingin membuat lagu untukmu,lagu yang bisa membuatmu bersemangat untuk main piano lagi,hehe" "Eh? Memangnya bisa? Membuat lagu jelek saja tidak bisa apalagi membuat lagu yang bisa menyemangati aku" ejekku sambil nyengir. "_Well,Lets See_" katanya bangga.

Lalu Sasuke mengambil sebuah kertas dan bolpoin,"Harus ada liriknya" katanya dengan angkuh. Kemudian dia mulai mencorat-coret sesuatu di kertas itu sambil bersenandung kecil. "Apa itu?" tanyaku sambil merebut kertas itu darinya kulihat coretan-coretan lirik lagu dan chord piano di kertas itu lalu kubaca perlahan-lahan.

"_I know you will shine like stars,shining brightly in the night sky,'cos i believe some day you'll play the piano again,play a song just for me_..WOOW,k-keren sekali." kataku sambil menepuk bahunya. "_Hell yeah,_aku akan melanjutkanya besok,aku capek..so? bisakah kamu pulang sekarang?" Usirnya. "E-Ehh,ngusir-ngusir,oke deh..aku pulang,_ byee..cyaa" _Aku pun pulang dari rumah mewah Sasuke.

Hari-demi haru pun berlalu,persahabatan kami pun semakin indah. Hingga pada suatu hari di bulan Desember yang bersalju aku tidak melihat Sasuke dimana-mana. Di sekolah,di tempat tongkrongan kami,bahkan rumahnya pun kosong hanya ada adiknya. Aku pun bertanya pada kakanya yang bernama Itachi,"_M-mana Sasuke ? Uchiha Sasuke_?" "Eh, Sasuke sedang em.." dia menjawab dengan terbata-bata. "Dimana?" tanyaku penasaran. "Emm..dia sedang dirawat dirumah sakit,leukimianya kambuh" jawab Itachi dengan sedih. "APAA? Leukimia? Kenapa Sasuke tidak pernah cerita padaku tentang itu? Teriakku. "Dimana rumah sakitnya?" Tanyaku setengah berteriak.

Setelah Itachi menjelaskan lokasi rumah sakitnya aku langsung pergi kesana tanpa basa basi lagi,Aku lari secepat kilat menembus salju yang turun perlahan-lahan. Setibanya di ruangan dimana Sasuke dirawat aku langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang tergolek lemah di ranjang RS. "SASUKE! Kenapa kamu tidak pernah cerita tentang ini? Padahal aku telah cerita semuanya padamu,aku ini sahabatmu,KENAPAA?" teriakku sambil menangis.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum lemah dan berkata,"Karena aku tahu kamu akan tahu dengan sendirinya tentang ini." Aku pun menangis sejadi-jadinya,"Jangan menangis,aku ngga papa kok,kalaupun aku mati,ntar aku masuk surga kok..hehe" katanya mencoba menghiburku. "Sasuke,bertahan ya.." kataku pelan sambil duduk di sebelah ranjang itu. "Iya iya,memang kenapa kalau aku mati? _Will you cry 7 days 7 night_ huh? Hhe.." Katanya sambil tersenyum,senyuman yang sangat dipaksakan karena aku tahu,dia tidak kuat untuk tersenyum.

"Oh iya Hinata,nih aku punya sesuatu untuk kamu" kata Sasuke lagi sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna Violet kepadaku. "Apa ini?" kataku sambil menyeka air mataku. "Jangan dibuka sekarang..bukalah ketika aku disurga heheh" Sasuke tertawa kecil,tetapi aku hanya menangis,kenapa? Kenapa sahabatku yang sangat baik harus menderita seperti ini? Kenapa bukan aku saja?

Keesokan harinya aku menerima telepon dari Itachi bahwa Sasuke telah tiada. Kontan aku shock mendengar kabar itu,aku menangis sejadi-jadinya,teringat kembali saat-saat indah bersama sahabatku tanpa berkata apa-apa aku langsung pergi kerumah Sasuke,rumah itu sangat ramai dipenuhi orang-orang yang ingin melayat.

"Sasukeee..Sasukeeeeeeeeeee!" teriakku menerobos kerumunan itu. Dan disinilah aku menatap kaku melihat peti mati yang diatasnya terdapat rangkaian bunga dan secarik kertas bertuliskan "RIP Uchiha Sasuke" Air mataku meleleh lagi,membasahi pipiku pun datang untuk menenangkanku walau aku bisa melihat sinar kelabu dari matanya.

Setelah pemakaman itu berakhir aku langsung pulang,badai salju turun deras di luar,sekan langit pun turut berduka atas meninggalnya sahabtku ini. Di kamar aku teringat akan amplop Violet yang Sasuke berikan padaku.

"_Jangan dibuka sekarang..bukalah ketika aku disurga heheh_"

kata-kata terakhir Sasuke yang sempat aku dengar kembali terngiang di benakku. Aku langsung merogoh kantung jaketku dan kutemukan amplop Violet itu disana,kemudian aku pun membukanya,sepucuk kertas kusam tersembul dari balik amplop itu.

Kubaca perlahan-lahan isi kertas itu,terdapat chords piano dan tulisan tangan jelek Sasuke di dalamnya.

"_I know you will shine like stars,shining brightly in the night sky..._

'_cos i believe some day you'll play the piano again_

'_play a song just for me_...

'_A song that i will always remember.._

'_Song that can wake me up from nightmares_

'_Song that can make me cheer up from my billion wounds_

'_Song that can save me from those worse risks.._

'_So come on,Hinata! Lets sing..Lets rock..Rocks your Piano up.._

'_Go rocks it and save me from this worlds,save me from a hardest game called LIFE.._

'_Come on Hinata,you can do it.._

'_Cos i know..one day you will shine..shine like an ULTRAVIOLET.._

'_you will show your light,which is brighter then the ULTRAVIOLET.._

Air mataku meleleh lagi,membasahi kertas itu.."Ini kan..ini kan..Ini lagu yang dibuat Sasuke waktu itu.." desahku dia memberiku kertas itu untuk membuatku main piano lagi. Dan sekarang aku tahu harapan terakhir Sasuke adalah melihatku main piano lagi.

"_Aku ingin membuat lagu untukmu,lagu yang bisa membuatmu bersemangat untuk main piano lagi,hehe_"

aku kembali teringat kata-kata Sasuke. Lalu tanpa basa-basi aku langsung duduk menghadap pianoku,menarik nafas panjang. Sudah 2 tahun aku tidak menyentuh piano ini,dan sekarang aku bermain lagi,bermain piano dan membawakan lagu untuk mendiang sahabatku..sahabat sejatiku yang mampu membuatku bermain piano lagi.

Aku memencet tuts-tuts pianoku dengan lembut,sambil menyanyikan lagu yang Sasuke tulis untukku,lagu terakhir Sasuke. Saat aku memainkan lagu itu seakan aku bisa melihat Sasuke tersenyum dari surga melihatku memainkan lagu ini. Selamat jalan Sasuke.

-OWARI-


End file.
